


It Goes Away in the Dark

by Lady_Amarant



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn's feet are always cold in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Goes Away in the Dark

The touch of ice shocked Yuri out of the dream. For a moment, his sleepy mind flailed for an explanation for why it was torn from its comfortable position, then he heard a familiar purr of a lowered voice and started to smile. “Your feet are cold, as usual,” he informed Flynn, his voice thick and distant as it was stubborn to wake up. 

“It’s cold outside,” came the reasonable retort. “You’re hogging the bed again, Yuri. Scoot over.” 

With a grumble, Yuri inched over. “You have an apartment here,” he told his lover, already starting to drift back off. “And it’s probably closer to wherever you were. Why come wake me up with your ice feet when you could have a nicer bed?” 

There was a chuckle, then, “If I did that, I couldn’t do this.” Then Yuri felt lips on his, and he started to smile. Of course, how could he have thought differently. Yuri rolled onto his back and lifted his hands, intent to run his hands through that blond hair when- 

“Geez.” He broke the kiss with a chuckle as his hands stroked skin, his forehead against Flynn’s. “It must be freezing out there.” 

“That’s what I said.” Yuri felt hands sliding under his sleeping shirt and muttered a little in discomfort, but lifted his arms to allow the removal. His lips caressed Yuri’s skin as his dark eyes drifted closed. Despite the cold, it felt good. Familiar strong fingers stroked down his arms and wrapped around his wrists, pinning him down. It felt like forever since he last felt this. Last felt Flynn holding him down, yielding control to him and letting him take him to ecstasy. His heart lurched and he didn’t know why, didn’t remember why. 

Then he felt lips on the inside of his thigh and his breath rushed out. “Fucking tease,” he breathed, spreading his legs. Flynn chuckled, and his tongue flicked out to trace a line along the defined muscle, just stopping short where it met his torso. The other leg received the same treatment, making Yuri growl and shift. “Damn it, Flynn. Just-” 

“In time.” He felt a kiss on his hip, then a nip. A bite on his side, hard enough to hurt, hard enough to make him to almost remember, to almost make him open his eyes- then he felt lips on him, on his neglected erection, and it went away. Yuri’s breath tumbled out in a moan as he felt Flynn’s mouth move, his hands gripping his bed tightly. He felt hands sliding down his thighs, a ghost of a touch, but he didn’t think anything of it as he felt a clever tongue flatten against him and twirl. He had missed this. 

But it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He- “Flynn. Damn it, Flynn. Just- I’m going to-” If Flynn kept this up he was going to come in his mouth, and he hadn’t been fucked in too long. He needed- 

But Flynn didn’t raise his head. Instead, he lowered it, relaxing his throat so he took Yuri deeper than ever before, past the point that he would normally choke and gag and use his hand. The feeling made his eyes roll back as he cursed, almost wordlessly, his orgasm overtaking him almost immediately. As the afterglow suffused him, he felt the sensation of Flynn laying next to him and guilt started to creep in. He should reach over, slid his hand down and cup him. Wrap his fingers around him. Bring him to the same heights. It would only be fair. But sleep started to crash into him harder than usual, darkening his mind as he tumbled back into nothingness. 

 

The sun, Yuri decided, was evil. With a grumble, he rolled over, intent on shoving his nose into Flynn’s shoulder and hiding his eyes from the light. 

His hand fell over the side, and he sat up, the half-healed knife wound in his side reminding him it was there with a pang. The bed was too small to fit two people. Hell, it was barely big enough to fit him. Yuri looked down at his fingers, remembering the feeling of the sword in his hands and how it felt to hold Flynn as he bled to death in his arms. His fingers shook, blurred… and twisted in his sleeping shirt as he curled up, allowing himself to indulge in emotion. The memories were bad enough; why did his sleeping mind have to twist them into a happy thought that could never be? Yuri clenched his teeth down on the noise, just letting tears run down his face, despite the fact there was no one to hear him mourn. 

For their safety, there never would be anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be slotted in after [Anima Mala](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949509).


End file.
